Skarby wulkanu/I/07
| autor= | autor1=Juliusz Verne i Michel Verne | sekcja=Część I | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} VII. Chilkoot. Bill Stell miał słuszność, przekładając przejście przez Chilkoot nad White Pass. Wprawdzie droga przez White Pass zaczyna się tuż za miastem Skagway, podczas gdy droga na Chilkoot prowadzi dopiero od Dyea; ale po przejściu White Pass pozostaje jeszcze blisko ośm mil i to niezmiernie uciążliwych do przebycia, do jeziora Bennet; tymczasem szesnaście kilometrów tylko dzieli Chilkoot od jeziora Lindeman, którym łatwo dostać się można do górnego krańca jeziora Bennet, oddalonego o trzy kilometry. To zaś, że Chilkoot posiada pochyłość tysiąc stóp liczącą, prawie prostopadłą do przebycia, nie przerażało podróżnych nie mających z sobą żadnego ciężkiego ładunku. Poza Chilkoot’em droga do jeziora Lindeman była dostatecznie wygodną, trudna zatem przeprawa przez górzystą część kraju mogła opłacić im się w zupełności. Dwudziestego siódmego kwietnia, o szóstej rano Bill Stell dał hasło wyjazdu. Edith i Jane Edgerton, Summy Skim i Ben Raddle, wywiadowca i sześciu jego ludzi opuścili Skagway, dążąc drogą na Chilkoot. Dwoje sanek ciągnionych mułami, doprowadzić ich miały do południowego krańca jeziora Lindeman, którą Bill Stell wybrał jako miejsce swej głównej kwatery. Przejazd ten przy najlepszych warunkach mógł trwać najmniej trzy do czterech dni. Na jednych sankach złożono bagaże. Na drugich usadowiono panny, zabezpieczając je od ostrego podmuchu wiatru futrami i kocami. Nie spodziewały się wcale tak wygodnej jazdy, to też Edith kilkakrotnie wychylała zaróżowiony nosek, aby wyrazić swe podziękowanie Summy Skim’owi, który udawał, że nic nie słyszy. Ben Raddle i on byli aż nadto szczęśliwi, że mogli im oddać tę przysługę. Sami zaś rozkoszowali się ich towarzystwem w tej strasznej podróży. Nawet Bill Stell był niemi zachwycony. Zresztą wywiadowca nie ukrywał przed Edith’ą, że w Dawson City oczekują na nią niecierpliwie. Szpital był przepełniony, a kilka pielęgniarek zapadło na zdrowiu z powodu grasujących w mieście epidemij. Przeważnie tyfus zabierał liczne ofiary szczególnie wśród immigrantów, którzy przybywali wyczerpani, o ile nie zmarli w drodze. – Miły kraj, niema co mówić! – zauważył Summy Skim. – My przynajmniej powrócimy, ale te dwie młode kobiety, narażone na tyle niebezpieczeństw, może nie powrócą!… Na drogę do Chilkoot nie zabrano pożywienia dla zmniejszenia wagi bagażu. Wywiadowca wiedział, że w „lodgins” czyli w zajazdach w najpierwotniejszem znaczeniu tego słowa, można było się pożywić, a w razie potrzeby nawet przespać. Wprawdzie kosztowało to bardzo drogo. Za łóżko złożone z prostej deski płacono pół dolara, za strawę składającą się niezmiennie ze słoniny i zaledwie wypieczonego chleba – dolara. Na szczęście z tych bardzo względnych wygód nie miano korzystać zbyt długo, gdyż warunki podróży powinny się były zmienić wraz z dostaniem się do strefy jezior. Powietrze było zimne, termometr wskazywał stale 10 stopni poniżej zera przy mroźnym wietrze. Przynajmniej sanki mogły sunąć prędko po zmarzniętym śniegu. Zato muły, psy, konie, woły, renifery padały w wielkiej ilości, i przejście Chilkoot’u zasłane było ich trupami. Ze Skagway’u wywiadowca poprowadził podróżnych do Dyea, trzymając się wybrzeża wschodniego cieśniny. Jego sanki, mniej obciążone niż sanki innych emigrantów, dążących tą samą drogą, mogły były z łatwością je wyprzedzić. Lecz nagromadzenie ich było tak znaczne, że stanowiło ono trudność nie do przezwyciężenia. Wśród śnieżnych zawiei, dochodzących do przeraźliwej mocy w tych wąwozach, rozmaitego rodzaju pojazdy jechały, ślizgały się lub przewracały, zwierzęta nie chciały ruszać z miejsca pomimo razów i krzyków, podróżni zaś przemocą torowali sobie drogę, lub używali wszelkich sił, aby się temu przeciwstawić, bagaże zdejmowano i ładowano zpowrotem. Z tego powodu powstawały kłótnie i utarczki, którym towarzyszyły wymyślania i razy, a często nawet strzały rewolwerowe. Wobec tych przeszkód nie do przezwyciężenia podróżni nasi musieli zwolnić kroku, stosując się do innych. Oprócz tego przewodnicy tracili sporo czasu na doprowadzenie do porządku plączących się zaprzęgów półdzikich psów, które wyły rozpaczliwie. Odległość Skagway’u od przejścia Chilkoot’u jest mała i pomimo napotykanych trudności przebywa się ją w kilka godzin. To też karawana wywiadowcy zatrzymała się przed dwunastą w Dyea. Dyea składała się wtedy tylko z kilku chatek zbudowanych na końcu cieśniny. Ale trzy tysiące emigrantów zaległo w tym zaczątku miasta przy wyjściu przejścia Chilkoot’u. Bill Stell, chcąc skorzystać z mroźnej pogody, wybrał się w drogę jak najwcześniej. O dwunastej wyruszono z Dyea, Ben Raddle i Summy Skim pieszo, panny w sankach. Przed nimi roztaczał się wspaniały widok tej dzikiej przyrody przy każdym zakręcie wąwozu. Trudno było nie podziwiać tych kęp, jodeł i brzóz, pokrytych szronem, wznoszących swe wierzchołki do szczytów górskich, tych rwących potoków, których mróz nie zdołał dotknąć, tak szybko staczały się do przepaści nieprzeniknionych wzrokiem. Sheep Camp oddalone było tylko o cztery mile. Za kilka godzin mieli tam stanąć, pomimo że droga ostro pięła się w górę i sanki zatrzymywały się często tak, że powożący popędzali je z trudem. Ben Raddle i Summy Skim, idąc obok wywiadowcy, rozmawiali z nim, zadając mu różne pytania. – Mam nadzieję – rzekł Bill Stell – że około piątej, a najdalej szóstej będziemy w Sheep Camp. Zatrzymamy się tam do rana. – Czy zastaniemy tam jaki zajazd, aby nasze towarzyszki mogły odpocząć? – spytał Summy Skim. – Owszem – odpowiedział wywiadowca – wszak jest to miejsce postoju dla immigrantów. – Ale czy znajdziemy wolne miejsce? – Niewiadomo. Zresztą te zajazdy nie są bynajmniej zachęcające. Może lepiej będzie rozłożyć namioty? – Panowie – odezwała się Edith, słysząc prowadzoną rozmowę – nie chciałybyśmy sprawiać wam kłopotu. – Kłopotu? – rzekł Summy Skim. – W czemże mogłyby nam panie przysporzyć kłopotu. Mamy dwa namioty. W jednym pomieszczą się panie, w drugim – my. – Mamy również dwa piecyki – dodał Bill Stell – które ogrzewać będą namioty do rana, więc zimna nie mamy się czego obawiać. – Doskonale – odezwała się zkolei Jane. – Lecz proszę nas nie oszczędzać. Nie jesteśmy tu gośćmi, ale wspólniczkami, nie zasługującemi ani na mniejsze ani większe względy od innych. Jeżeli trzeba będzie jechać w nocy, pojedziemy. Chcemy być traktowane narówni z mężczyznami, a każde ustępstwo byłoby dla nas obrazą. – Niech panie będą spokojne – odparł Summy Skim, śmiejąc się – i niech panie będą pewne, że nie oszczędzimy im ani niewygód ani zmęczenia. W razie potrzeby przysporzymy ich nawet! O szóstej podróżnicy stanęli w Sheep Camp. Zwierzęta pociągowe były zmordowane, zluzowano je tedy i nakarmiono. Bill Stell nie mylił się, mówiąc, że zajazdy tej wioski były pozbawione wszelkich wygód i że będą przepełnione. Nie zastanawiając się więc długo, wywiadowca rozpiął namioty pod osłoną drzew, w pewnej odległości od Sheep Camp, zdala od hałaśliwej ciżby. Edith i Jane tym razem odegrały pierwszą rolę. W mgnieniu oka zabrały koce i futra z sanek, zamieniając je w miękkie posłania, na rozpalonych zaś piecykach przyrządziły kawę i herbatę. Gorące te napoje okazały się wielce pożądane przy zimnem mięsiwie. Po posiłku panowie zapalili fajki, i reszta wieczoru przeszła mile, pomimo, że na dworze termometr wskazywał 17 stopni mrozu. Ale zato ci, którzy nie znaleźli schroniska w Sheep Camp, jakże cierpieć musieli! Ileż kobiet i dzieci, wyczerpanych już w początku podróży, miało nie doczekać jej kresu! Wywiadowca oświadczył, że wyruszą ze świtem, aby wyprzedzić ciżbę w drodze. Powietrze było pogodne, choć mroźne. Lecz gdyby nawet termometr spadł był jeszcze niżej, było to bardziej pożądane od zawiei śnieżnych lub gwałtownych wichrów, tak groźnych na północy Ameryki. Namiot Jane i Edith był już zwinięty, gdy dwaj kuzynowie wyszli ze swego. Zabrano się natychmiast do przyrządzania kawy, a po jej wypiciu zwinięto drugi namiot. Poczem cały dobytek bez pomocy męskiej złożono wkrótce na sanki i to w ten sposób, że każdy przedmiot zajmował jak najmniej miejsca i mógł być wyjęty bez naruszenia porządku. Ben Raddle, Summy Skim i sam Bill Stell byli zachwyceni tem mistrzostwem. Ben Raddle nawet widząc ulepszoną metodę „wspólniczek”, zaczął się zastanawiać, czy umowa zawarta w celu szlachetnym, nie zamieni się ostatecznie w doskonały interes. Summy zaś podziwiał w osłupieniu robotę młodych panien, towarzysząc im krok w krok z rękoma próżnemi, gdyż spóźnionym jego usługom odmawiano ze śmiechem. Wreszcie wyruszono w drogę, lecz nie posuwano się szybciej aniżeli wczoraj, pochyłość bowiem stawała się coraz uciążliwsza, w miarę jak dosięgali szczytu góry. Silne muły zaledwie zdołały ciągnąć sanki po tym gruncie nierównym, kamienistym, który w razie odwilży jest nie do przebycia. Po drodze spotykali tę samą ciżbę hałaśliwą, te same przeszkody tak utrudniające przejście Chilkoot’u, to samo nagromadzenie sanek, które zmuszało do bardzo nieraz długiego postoju, a niekiedy nawet do walki na pięście o możność dalszego podróżowania. Na zboczach ścieżki leżały trupy mułów coraz liczniejsze w miarę, jak posuwano się wyżej. Zwierzęta te padały, jedne po drugich, z zimna, zmęczenia i głodu, a psy w uprzęży, unosząc z sobą sanki, pomimo wysiłków powożących, rzucały się na ten żer niespodziewany z wyciem i zajadłością. Widowisko jeszcze smutniejsze przedstawiały ciała emigrantów, poległych wskutek zimna i wyczerpania, a porzuconych pod drzewami lub na dnie przepaści. Z pod warstwy śnieżnej wystawały nogi, ręce, czasem jakaś część ubrania, wskazując na ich szczątki, które uniesie pierwszy wiatr wiosenny. Z początku oko przerażone mimowoli spoglądało na te groby opuszczone, powoli jednak przyzwyczajenie brało górę i widok opłakany tracił na swej grozie. Niekiedy rodziny całe, mężczyźni, kobiety, dzieci, zatrzymywały się, nie mogąc iść dalej, nie wzbudzając w nikim litości. Edith i Jane, jak również ich towarzysze, starali się pomóc tym biedakom, pojąc ich kroplami wódki. Ale cóż to znaczyło dla tych nieszczęśliwych? Wkrótce trzeba było pozostawić ich na pastwę losu, i kroczyć dalej tą ścieżką cmentarną. Co pięć minut zatrzymywali się to dla wypoczynku mułów, to z powodu nagromadzenia sanek i ludzi. W niektórych miejscach wąwóz stawał się tak wąski, że dobytek niektórych emigrantów nie mógł się w nim pomieścić. Główne części łodzi składanych większe były od szerokości ścieżki. Musiano je zdejmować z sanek i ciągnąć pojedynczo z pomocą mułów. Stąd znaczne opóźnienie dla innych podróżnych. W innych znów miejscach pochyłość była tak stroma, że kąt jej nachylenia przekraczał czterdzieści pięć stopni. Pomimo okucia zastosowanego do lodu, zwierzęta stawały, nie chcąc ciągnąć dalej; dopiero przy pomocy nawoływań i bicia można je było zniewolić do dalszej drogi, na której żelazne ich podkowy zostawiały głębokie ślady na zmarzniętej warstwie śniegu, zroszonej kroplami krwi. Około piątej wywiadowca zatrzymał karawanę. Wyczerpane muły nie były już zdolne do dalszej drogi, pomimo że wiozły ciężary względnie mniejsze od wielu innych. Z prawej strony wąwozu ciągnął się niewielki parów, w którym rosły gęsto iglaste drzewa. Pod ich osłoną namioty mogły znaleźć zabezpieczenie przed wichrem gwałtownym, którego należało się spodziewać wskutek podniesienia się temperatury. Bill Stell nieraz spędzał noc w tym parowie. I obecnie zarządził tam obozowanie. – Czy przewidujesz burzę? – spytał Ben Raddle. – Tak, w nocy – odpowiedział wywiadowca; – musimy zabezpieczyć się wszelkim możliwym sposobem przed temi śnieżnemi burzami, które wpadają tu jak w lejek. – Ale – zauważył Summy Skim – dzięki położeniu tego parowu będziemy tu bezpieczni. – Dlatego też go wybrałem – rzekł Bill Stell Wywiadowca się nie mylił. Zawieja, trwająca od siódmej wieczorem do piątej rano, była straszna. Kłęby śniegu nie pozwalały dojrzeć nic na odległość dwu metrów. Z trudnością utrzymywano ogień w piecykach, wiatr bowiem spędzał dym do środka, a zbieranie drzewa wśród tej nawałnicy nie było rzeczą łatwą. Jeżeli namioty wytrzymały siłę wiatru, to tylko dzięki czuwaniu obydwu kuzynów, którzy drżeli na myśl, że namiot dziewcząt może być zerwany. Taki los spotkał większą część namiotów rozpiętych poza parowem, a gdy dzień nastał, można się było przekonać jak znaczne szkody wyrządziła burza. Porwane zaprzęgi, rozrzucone we wszystkich kierunkach, poprzewracane sanie, niektóre z nich zaniesione na dno przepaści, otaczających drogę, i w których znajdowały się rwące potoki, rodziny we łzach, błagające o pomoc, której dać nie było w mocy niczyjej: oto obraz tej prawdziwej klęski. – Biedni ludzie… biedni ludzie! – szeptały panny. – Co się z nimi stanie? – Nie nasza to rzecz – rzekł opryskliwie wywiadowca, ukrywając bezsilność swego wzruszenia pod pozorną nieczułością – a ponieważ jesteśmy bezradni w tym względzie, najlepiej będzie, jak oddalimy się stąd najprędzej. Nie zwlekając też karawana wyruszyła w drogę. Po burzy, z nagłością zwykłą w tych stronach północnych, wiatr zmienił kierunek i począł dąć z północo-wschodu, temperatura zaś spadła do 12° poniżej zera. Gruba warstwa śniegu, pokrywająca grunt, zamarzła niebawem. Wygląd krajobrazu zmienił się. Poza pochyłością zamiast lasów widniały rozległe białe równiny, których blask oślepiał. Podróżni niezaopatrzeni w niebieskie szkła, zmuszeni są do posypywania rzęs i powiek węglem drzewnym. Ben Raddle i Summy Skim, idąc za radą wywiadowcy, zastosowali ten środek, lecz nie mogli namówić Edith i Jane, aby poszły za ich przykładem. – W jaki sposób będzie pani poszukiwała złota, miss Jane, jeżeli będzie pani cierpiała na zapalenie oczu? – nalegał Ben. – A co będzie z pielęgnowaniem chorych, miss Edith – dodał Summy – a choćby tylko z nami, jestem bowiem przekonany, że jakieś nieszczęście nas spotka w tym djabelskim kraju i że pani będzie naszą pielęgniarką prędzej czy później w szpitalu Dawson City. Wymowa obu kuzynów nie odniosła żadnego skutku. Panny wolały zasłonić się kapturami i zrezygnować chwilowo z użytku swego wzroku, niż oszpecać oczy w ten sposób. Mogło to służyć dowodem, że nawet u najbardziej wojowniczej feministki kokieterja praw swych nie traci. 29 kwietnia, wieczorem, karawana zatrzymała się na szczycie Chilkoot’u, gdzie wywiadowca rozłożył obóz. Nazajutrz miano przygotować się odpowiednio do zejścia z północnego stoku góry. W tem miejscu odkrytem i narażonem na wszelkie zmiany temperatury, zgromadziło się przeszło trzy tysiące emigrantów. Tu urządzają oni „kryjówki”, w których chowają część swego dobytku. Istotnie, zejście z góry jest tak trudne, że można je uskutecznić bez wypadku, tylko wioząc z sobą małe ciężary. To też wszyscy ci szaleńcy, którym miraż Klondike’u dodaje energji i wytrwałości nadludzkiej, zjeżdżają z góry z jednym pakunkiem, zostawiając go u podnóża góry, wracają po drugi i robią to piętnaście do dwudziestu razy w razie potrzeby, w ciągu nieskończonej ilości dni. W tych wypadkach psy oddają nieocenione usługi, czy to ciągnąc sanki czy też proste wołowe skóry, które łatwiej ślizgają się po śnieżnej zamarzniętej pochyłości. Większa część emigrantów, nie zważając na wiatr północny, dmący z całą gwałtownością, i narażając się na tysiączne cierpienia przy zejściu ze wzgórza, zatrzymała się na północnym grzebieniu wąwozu. Stąd nieszczęśliwi ci ludzie widzieli, lub zdawało im się, że widzą, przed sobą równiny Klondike’u. Rozciągała się u ich stóp ta ziemia bajeczna przeobrażona w ich podnieconej wyobraźni w olbrzymie pole złota, gdzie kiełkowało dla nich i tylko dla nich samych bogactwo nieskończone, potęga nadludzka! I cała ich dusza wyrywała się do tej tajemniczej północy, niesiona mocą swej żądzy, siłą snu cudownego, z którego ocknie się większa część pod wpływem strasznego przebudzenia! Bill Stell i jego karawana należeli do uprzywilejowanych, nie potrzebujących wracać kilkakrotnie, a tem samem urządzać sobie kryjówek na szczycie Chilkoot’u. Dostawszy się na równinę, podążą wprost do krańców jeziora Lindeman, odległego stąd o kilka mil zaledwie. Tymczasem rozłożyli się obozem jak zwykle. Ale ostatnią noc spędzili w najgorszych warunkach. Niespodziewanie temperatura się podniosła i burza szaleć zaczęła z całą gwałtownością. Namioty, nie mając zasłony parowu, zostały kilkakrotnie uniesione z kołków, tak że trzeba je było zwinąć, aby nie zostały porwane przez śnieżną zawieję. Musiano zawinąć się w koce i czekać nadejścia świtu. – Doprawdy – myślał Summy Skim – cała filozofja i wszyscy jej przedstawiciele starożytni i nowocześni nie wystarczyliby, aby uzbroić człowieka w cierpliwość wobec okropności podobnej podróży, szczególniej, jeżeli się nie jest do niej zmuszonym! W rzadkich przerwach burzy rozlegały się krzyki bólu i trwogi, lub najstraszniejsze przekleństwa. Jękom ludzkim wtórowało szczekanie, ryk, rżenie zwierząt, błądzących po płaskowzgórzu. Wreszcie świt nastał. Bill Stell dał hasło odjazdu. Zamiast mułów psy zostały zaprzężone do sanek, nikt jednak na nich nie jechał. Ruszono niebawem. Droga, dzięki doświadczeniu wywiadowcy, obyła się bez wypadku, choć nie bez trudu. Dostano się szczęśliwie do równiny, leżącej u wyjścia przełęczy Chilkoot. Pogoda sprzyjała. Wiatr zmienił kierunek na wschód, temperatura się podniosła, choć na szczęście pozostawała poniżej zera, odwilż bowiem utrudniłaby znacznie drogę. U podnóża góry czekali obozem emigranci na zdążający za nimi ładunek. Miejsca było dość i liczba zebranych była mniejsza niż na płaskowzgórzu. Naokoło ciągnęły się lasy, osłaniające namioty. Podróżni nasi przepędzili tu noc. Nazajutrz wyruszyli w drogę do południowego krańca jeziora Lindeman, dokąd przybyli bez wielkiego trudu około południa.